Little Glowing Blue
by ImagineFlowersAndCookies
Summary: Humans? I'm scared. Bright Flame is here too. Were with the resistance. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted to do the host!

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM OR OF THE HOST!**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter one-

I laid my head on the-my body's arm. My other arm played with my long honey brown hair that waved down my back. My light green eyes looking to the window. This world was certainly different from the flower planet.

"How are you Glow? Do you mind if I call you that, Little Glowing Blue?" I nodded, the healer was kind, her blonde hair in a ponytail, her eyes that go on either side of her nose were hazel, but when she steps into the sunlight there was that silver glow.

"Fine, it's different, the memories" the frown on my face was odd, but again familiar.

She nods "for some, yes, would you like to see a comforter?" she smiled kindly to me, I shook my head returning the smile "no thank you" "well, I hope your family is fine" I get up taking my leave.

The body. My body was 15 in human years, not legal as they say. I have been inserted a week-"H-Hi Lilly" I turned to see Rudy. "Hi Bright Flare" I smile politely. He was alittle above my age, athletic, and of course naturally likeable.

I looked up to his black spiked hair, his grey eyes laminating silver on top. His tanned skin noticeable beside mine. He was at least a few inches taller.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? To watch a movie" he had a faint redness on his cheeks indicating that he is blushing.

I knew he liked me, my hosts body's memories should signs of it, and well... I felt the same.

"Okay, what are we watching?"

I smiled in the mirror, I wore a simple pair of light blue jeans and a silver glitterly tank. My hair was at its natually wave. Slipping on my white leather jacket I hesitated, he said we were going to go to a restraunt then his place. Slipping on my matching white leathery flats I grab my phone. "I'm going! See you later" I said waving to my host parents. My real parents died in a car accident, I shuddered at the thought, such violence.

I smiled as I saw Bright Flare at the side walk. "You look beautiful" I felt my cheeks heat up "thank you, wherevare we going to?" We started going across a park not far from my place "it's a surprise".

_LINE BREAK_

"That was delicious, thanks" I waved to a seeker walking by as he waved back, putting my hand back at my side Bright Flare grabs my hand in his "your welcome" he said as we walked by the emtpy parking lot of the food store. He's holding my hand, my heart is beating really fast, I think my palms are swea-Screech! A car parked outside the food store. A young couple came out.

"Hello! The store is closed but it's open tomorrow" Bright Flare said, they looked around quickly seeing us "I know, I work here, I simply forgot my phone" I smiled, the women looked pretty, the guy he was with-I screamed stepping away.

Human! "Lilly it's okay" "he's human!" I saw there was no silver lighting in his eyes when we stepped into the light."Shit" the human said, Bright Flare began to run but stopped as another car came, he then wrapped his arms around me.

My eyes began to get watery "it's okay little one" the blonde lady said walking towards me. I began pushing back into Bright Flare, "the one time we do it at night for fun" I saw someone come out. "They've seen to much" the older one said frowning "they are young!" the blonde one said.

"Well they are going to have to come with us" but before we can run, they sprayed our faces with peace amd everything went black.

* * *

**My first attempt in a scifi, so don't hate.**

Its my best at being _nice_ and _good_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE HOST... But I think it would be cool too... never mind :DD**

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

Chapter 2-

_Where am I? I'm scared... what will they do to me? I heard of souls never return from the resistance. _I whimpered "Glow?" "Flare!" I sobbed relief flooded threw me. "Glow! Shh, it's okay" he called out somewhere in the dark "we're going to be fi-" we heard footsteps in the distance "Flare, they're coming" I whispered hearing the humans come closer "Can you hear me? can you move?" he asked quickly somewhere from my left. I tried moving my wrist to see they were tied together, but not tied to anything. I slowly made my way in the dark "Flare?" I whispered "Fl-oof" I fell on him "hi" I felt my face heat up against his hard chest. Trying to get up until I was sitting behind and beside him, our feet tied infront of us.

"Jeb, what should we do?" I heard a girl, she sounded alittle young, and worried? When they came, they were holding a light... lamp I think. I looked to see we were in a cave... the blonde girl stared at me with worry, she stood beside a guy with gray hair and another girl taller than the blonde, she had brown hair and a tanner skin.

"Well?" they stared at me and Flare, Flare was breathing short quick breaths as my eyes watered scared to think anything they could do. The three humans stood at the entrance, but the older man named Jeb I'm guessing took a step forward as I whimpered trying to get closer and behind Flare. "It's okay little soul, we won't hurt you, look I'm one too" I looked up quickly in disbelief seeing the blonde bring the lamp to her eyes showing the silver glint. As I was about to say-"why? w-what are you doing?" Flare shouted and I looked to see his eyes where narrowed and his brows furrowed. I think he is.. _angery? _"do you hear anybody else in your head? A thought that's not yours?" I blinked "no, no I just- no" I shook my head clearly confused by this situation "of course not!" I jumped as Flare yelled "Flare... calm down" I whispered not knowing what to say, I kissed his cheek blushing as I glanced at our audience.

"Umm, well- wait, you- umm" the blonde girl bit her lip blushing looking away as the brown haired girl smiled sweetly "dating?" the older guy asked "ah, umm-" I started off saying but "yes" Flare said glaring at him.

"Whoa there, okay. I'm Jeb, I am the one who found this place" he said smiling proudly "I'm Wanderer, I... Have... Um-" the taller girl interrupted "gone native, and I'm Melanie Stryder" she smiled her smile showing laugh lines.

I looked to see Flare not planning on speaking "I'm Little Glowing Blue... a-and this is Bright Flare" I said biting my lip looking at them with wide eyes I'd often use on my host family to get what I want. I saw two of the girls soften alitte and the guy Jeb smirk "are you hungry?"

* * *

**THERE! DONE, Thank god... jk, OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG , btw, this was set a year after wanderer, so everyone is a year older and... ummm... well... I don't know what to say but see you next CHAPTAAAA!**


End file.
